Réflexion
by OnyxSilfurBlad
Summary: Une après-midi en compagnie de Sasori et Deidara, qui, pour ne pas changer, ne sont pas vraiment d'accord.
**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec du Naruto. Muhaha.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto. L'histoire est quant à elle de moi.

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Deidara, Sasori.

* * *

Tout le monde est différent, personne ne pense pareil. Et ça, c'était quelque chose de magique. Tous ces points de vue différents s'entrechoquant dans des débats pouvant durer plusieurs heures. Toute une vie même. Deidara et Sasori étaient comme ça. Ils étaient juste deux personnes à travers l'immensité de l'univers avec deux point de vue différents. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, ils savaient qu'ils ne le seraient jamais. Pourtant, c'est ces débats interminables qu'ils appréciaient le plus. Ces longues heures à débattre en enchaînant les arguments les uns après les autres.

Aujourd'hui, comme a peu près tous les jours de la semaine, ils étaient dans le parc derrière la cathédrale. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, à regarder les personnes âgées nourrir les pigeons, les lycéennes fumer, les salariés et les étudiants manger leur sandwichs, les sans-abris regarder passer les gens, les gamins jouer au football, les plus courageux faire un jogging et les moins faire une sieste. Ils examinaient toute cette mixité. Ça les avait toujours passionnés. Voir ce mélange difforme de gens, de personnalités, de physiques réunis au même endroit. Ils adoraient voir les mimiques des gens, leurs petits tics, les émotions sur leur visages. Chaque jour il y avait un petit événement : un gosse qui se cassait un doigt, un couple qui venait de se séparer, l'un qui s'embrassait pour la première fois, une bande de potes qui volait en éclat... Sasori et Deidara adoraient ça. Se nourrir des réactions des gens. Les observer jusqu'à les connaître mieux qu'eux-même. Rien qu'avec leurs yeux ils pouvaient déterminer la vie des gens. Par exemple, Deidara pouvait dire que l'adolescente blonde assise au pied du grand chêne était quelqu'un de très solitaire, très renfermée et avait de sérieux problèmes d'anxiété : ses yeux étaient froids et elle semblait fusiller tout le monde du regard mais ses mains tremblaient, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose que seule elle pouvait voir. Elle avait de longues cernes sous les yeux traduisant son manque de sommeil, ses nuits à se demander si elle était vraiment appréciée. Et puis elle craquait beaucoup ses poignets et ses doigts, peut-être qu'elle était une grande écrivaine ou une dessinatrice. Elle avait un manga dans les mains mais elle ne lisait pas. Du moins elle essayait, elle était facilement distraite le moindre bruit la déconcentrait de sa lecture.

« Deidara ? L'interpella son ami. »

Le blond sursauta. Ils n'avaient pas décrochés un mot pendant une heure. Entendre la voix rauque de son ami l'avait surpris.

« Quoi ?

\- T'en penses quoi de l'amour ? »

Deidara s'était relevé en vitesse. Les yeux grands ouvert. Sasori n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental. Après tout, il était du genre solitaire, il n'était pas sorti avec beaucoup de filles dans sa vie et il ne s'en était jamais plein. Que le roux lui demande ça était vraiment surprenant. Et puis, en quoi son avis sur la question l'intéresserait t-il ? Sasori et lui adoraient débattre mais il ne déclenchait pas ces joutes verbales consciemment, le roux se fichait de son avis comme de l'an 40.

« Pas grand chose... C'est vague comme question, répondit-il finalement.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, dit simplement Sasori, regardant toujours droit devant lui, une petite mémé pousser son chariot avec de la peine.

\- T'as rencontré une fille ?

\- Non, sourit Sasori. Je trouve ça juste bizarre comme terme « l'amour », pas toi ?

\- Tu me demandes vraiment mon avis là ? Je rêve ou bien ? »

Sasori tourna son visage vers le blond, levant les yeux au ciel pour bien montrer à quel point il l'exaspérait.

« Bah, l'amour c'est quelque chose comme ça, qui t'tombes sur le coin de la gueule sans qu'tu t'y attendes. T'es tranquille peinard dans ton monde et là il y a ce petit truc qui fait tout voler en éclat. Cette personne qui a réussi à agrandir la bulle autour de toi pour pouvoir la partager. Mais ça s'passe pas souvent comme prévu. Parce que parfois, cette bulle elle a pas été assez agrandie, alors elle explose. Et bam. La personne qui a éclaté cette bulle disparaît et toi tu t'retrouves avec ces morceaux et tu sais pas quoi en foutre. Parfois tu t'acharnes à la reconstruire, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle va encore éclater. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que t'es un peu idiot et que t'as bien aimé ce moment passer dans cette bulle, à deux. Et puis parfois il y a quelqu'un qui t'aides à la reconstruire, sauf que lui il la fait un peu plus grande parce qu'il veut y être aussi. C'est un peu comme un cercle vicieux, en fin de compte. C'pour ça, je veux pas trop m'en approcher. Parce que quand la bulle éclate ça fait mal. »

Sasori n'avait pas répondu à sa longue tirade. Il s'était juste réinstallé en silence et il avait suivi du regard un joggeur avant de fermer les yeux et de poser son bras sur son visage. Deidara l'avait regarder un instant puis s'était rallongé. Parfois ils avaient ce genre de pseudo-conversations à sens unique. C'était souvent quand ils étaient du même avis au lieu de l'avouer, ils acquiesçaient comme silencieusement. Le fait que Sasori soit d'accord avec lui, lui arracha un rictus. Sasori était quelqu'un qui prônait l'art éternel. Alors le fait que l'amour soit éternel, beau et figé devrait être logique pour lui. Mais connaissant Sasori, ce serait vraiment étrange. Ouais, l'amour était bien trop étrange pour être vu comme n'importe quoi.

« Tu m'le dirais si ça va pas ? »

Non, il ne pensait jamais demander quelque chose de si niais à Sasori. Mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais demander son avis auparavant, surtout sur un sujet aussi étrange. Il avait bien le droit de s'inquiéter, parfois, non ?

Sasori ricana.

« T'es sérieux mec ? On est pas des filles bordel. Tu t'prends pour qui ?

\- Pour ton meilleur pote.

\- Mon... ? Putain, mec, t'es pas... putain.

\- Quoi ? Je suis pas ton meilleur ami ? Mec, on passe toutes nos journées ensemble, je suis la seule personne qui t'ai parlé ces dernières 72h, excuse moi mais je crois qu'je suis ton meilleur pote.

\- T'es pas mon pote tout court, Deidara. T'es juste un mec. »

Sasori s'était tu. Il avait vraiment envie de rire. Deidara n'avait pas répondu mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas vexé. Leur relation était vraiment étrange. Parfois ils se comportaient comme les meilleurs amis les plus complices du monde et parfois agissaient comme des étrangers. Mais c'était comme ça, ils étaient habitués.

« Mais quand même. J'maintiens c'que j'dis. J'suis ton meilleur pote. »

Sasori ricana une seconde fois et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Quoi ? Il voulait qu'il lui décerne le titre de « meilleur ami », qu'ils fassent un pacte de sang en se jurant qu'ils seraient liés à la vie à la mort ? Ouais, très peu pour lui.

« Mec, on s'connait genre depuis super longtemps. On passe nos journées ensembles et même parfois des nuits. On s'connait par cœur toi et-

\- Euh Deidara ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est super gay c'que tu viens d'dire. Tu peux t'la fermer ?

\- Non, Saso'. Tu sais que c'que j'dis c'est vrai. On est super proches, il y a personne avec qui j'me sens mieux sur terre que toi. Même une fille elle passera jamais avant toi.

\- Putain, Deidara. Fermes ta gueule. Tu crois faire quoi là ?

\- J'te déclare mon amour fraternel, mec.

\- On s'déteste, Deidara. Amour fraternel de rien du tout. Tu restes à ta place et tu fermes ta gueule. T'as trop lu les fanfictions yaoi de ta sœur toi, c'est pas possible. »

Sasori avait les sourcils froncés et il avait serré son poing. Preuve que la discussion l'énervait vraiment. Deidara sourit.

« Tu penses pareil que moi. Mais comme t'es l'grand Akasuna no Sasori, tu vas pas l'avouer. »

Sasori ne répondit pas, acquiesçant implicitement. Ils étaient peut-être doués pour comprendre les sentiments des autres mais quand il s'agissait d'eux deux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'énerver.

« Ma sœur écrit pas des fanfictions yaoi.

\- Si. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire gaffe, elle en a écrit une sur nous.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment tu sais ça ?

\- Elle me l'a envoyée, alors j'l'ai lu. C'est vachement bien décris en plus.

\- Attends... Quoi ?! T'es sérieux mec ? Tu... T'as lu du porno gay sur nous deux ? Écris par ma p'tite sœur de 15 ans en plus mais... C'est dégueulasse... Comment t'as pu lire ça ? Pourquoi tu m'la pas dit avant ?! »

Sasori éclata de rire en voyant son ami près à dégobiller tout son repas du matin. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la langue sorti, comme si il avait le goût sur la langue.

« Je déconne, c'est bon. J'voulais juste voir ta réaction.

\- Sérieux ? Putain, sors pas des trucs comme ça. T'es malade ! Faire ce genre de trucs avec un mec aussi détestable que toi, putain. Arrwh.

\- Ouais bah arrêtes d'y penser alors. J'vois d'ici les images qui s'profilent dans ta tête et j'ai une plus grosse bite que ça.

\- Quoi ?! Putain Sasori ta gueule là ! »

Deidara lui avait balancé son sac dans la tête et le rouquin l'avait évité en riant de plus belle. C'était pas lui deux secondes plus tôt qui lui faisait un discours extrêmement niais et totalement gay sur l'amour fraternel ?

« Ah par contre, j'déconne pas : ta sœur elle écrit vraiment des fanfictions yaoi. Sur les One Direction. Et sur Jacob et Edward.

\- J'te crois pas.

\- J'te dis que c'est vrai. Elle a un blog... j'sais plus le nom. C'est pas super bien écrit et y a plein de fautes, mais bon, elle est suivie par plein de fan girls.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

Sasori ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus. Deidara eut une mine dégoûtée avant de toiser son meilleur ami de haut en bas.

« Aah ! Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Pourquoi tu lis c'genre de trucs ? Aaah. J'retire c'que j'ai dis, t'es plus mon meilleur pote. J'me casse. »

Deidara prit son sac et s'éloigna rapidement du rouquin. Non. Franchement. Sasori n'était pas du tout le genre à lire des fanfictions écrites pour des adolescentes pré-pubères pucelles. Il se tourna vers lui et vit son grand sourire s'étaler sur tout son visage. Il se foutait encore de sa gueule. Néanmoins il voulait être sûr d'une chose il envoya un message à sa sœur, lui demandant si elle écrivait des fanfics yaoi sur les 1D et Twilight. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand elle lui répondit oui. Finalement, il s'éloigna réellement de Sasori. Ce mec était vraiment trop bizarre.

* * *

 **Reviews ?** cc:


End file.
